Mi amor es complicado
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Goenji y Fubuki llevan tiempo enamorados uno del otro, pero que pasara cuando se digan sus sentimientos? ADVERTENCIA: lemon


**_Primero que nada es mi primera historia con lemon jeje, espero les guste a todas(incluyendome a mi) las fans de Goenji y Shiro._**

**_Disclaimer:-Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a Level-5._**

**_Al principio esta narrado por Fubuki._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi amor es complicado:<strong>_

-espera!, tu tambien me gustas, que digo….. te amo-y si, alfin lo dije desde que te conoci en el partido contra Epsilon me habia enamorado de ti a primera vista.

El me miro sorprendido, no lo pude confirmar pero creo que estaba sonrojado.

-no tenia ni idea-me tomo de la cintura, levanto mi barbilla, haciendo que me sonrojara-Shiro, no tenia ni idea de lo que sentias por mi, porque no me di cuenta antes?-lo preguntaste, en medio de un parque, solo pero romantico.-asi no hubiera tenido que esperar tanto-menciono acercandose mucho mas a mi rostro-yo tambien te amo Shiro-sonrio y me beso, al principio fue uno tierno y sincero y con el tiempo se hizo uno mas brusco y apasionado, cuando el beso acabo por la falta de aire me miraste a los ojos, sonreiste al verme completamente rojo, pusiste tu frente encima de la mia y mencionaste algo que me puso aun mas rojo-vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie-dijiste con una sonrisa, yo asenti timidamente, me tomaste de la mano y llegamos, esa hermosa y gigantesca casa que era tuya.

-seguro que no hay nadie?-pregunte preocupado, tu asentiste, subimos las escaleras hasta tu cuarto, te sentaste en el borde de la cama y me hiciste una cena para que me sentara a lado tuyo, me acerque, me sente y tu me aprisionaste entre tu cuerpo y la cama-n-no se si este listo-dije timidamente.

-no te preocupes, si no te gusta me detendre-respodiste besandome en la frente, tu aliento y tus labios son tan calidos, te tome de la nuca, te acerque y te bese apasionadamente, tu no tardaste en corresponderme y me pediste permiso para entrar a mi boca, yo acepte nervioso y te deje pasar, metiste una mano debajo de mi blusa, separe nuestros labios para poder gemir, me quitaste la blusa y yo a ti, me encantaba ver ese pecho que tienes y mas saber que solo yo te veria asi, bajaste a mi cuello, lo lamiste, mordiste y yo no pude evitar soltar gemidos que indundaron la habitación –te ves muy lindo Shiro-desabrochaste mi pantalón, yo con nerviosismo te desabroche el tuyo quedando en boxers-tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso-y lo hiciste, lo que hizo que mi temperatura subiera, tocaste esa "parte" provocando gemidos mas altos, me moria de la pena, el chico que amaba con locura me estaba produciendo el mayor placer de mi vida.

-ahh….Go-Goenji!-solte de una vez, estaba muy caliente y exitado, tu al escuchar eso me quitaste la unica prenda que me quedaba, me miraste y sonreiste, te acercaste a mi y me besaste de nuevo pero esta vez el beso era mucho mas profundo, laventaste tu rodilla haciendo que chocara con ese bulto, gemi entre el beso y esa caricia, nos separamos, sonreiste, te quitaste tus boxers, haciendo que yo me sonrojara tanto al verte asi, volviste a sonreir y me susurraste al oido

-Shiro es hora-mordiste mi oreja y solte un suspiro, pusiste enfrente de mi tres dedos, yo estaba muy confundido, por instinto los tome y empeze a lamerlos, derrepente los sacaste de mi boca y pues….colocaste uno en mi entrada.

-G-Goenji….duele-solte una lagrima, si era doloroso, tu me miraste preocupado y preguntaste

-quieres que pare?-murmuraste en mi oido y yo te respondi-n-no, quiero se-ser tuyo Shuuya-kun-dije totalmente sonrojado, metiste el segundo dedo, solte un gemido no sabia si era dolor o placer, quizas los dos, el tercero, ese si me dolio

-Shu-Shuuya!-grite de placer, retiraste tus dedos y los remplazaste con tu miembro-yo…..ahh!, po-podrias ir mas ra-rapido?-dije apenado, tu asentiste y me dijiste

-claro, mi angel de nieve-me sonroje aun mas, llego un momento en que tus estocadas se hicieron mas rapidas, el placer era cada vez mas grande, lo difrutaba, tenerte asi conmigo, enterre mis uñas en tu espalda, te quejaste un poco, las iba a retirar pero tu tomaste mi mano la pusiste de vuelta en tu espalda y me dijiste-no importa, hazlo, me exitas cada vez mas cuando haces eso-sonreiste, me sonroje tanto, me penetraste y solte otro gemido-S-Shuu-chan!-no se como ese sobrenombre salio de mi boca-y-yo ya no a-aguanto-te avise-y-yo tam-tampoco-contestaste, te acercaste a mi y me diste otro beso, terminamos, te acostaste, me acerque a ti, me abrazaste y colocaste mi cabeza en tu pecho-la verdad mi familia salio de viaje, estamos solos-me besaste en la frente y me susurraste un-"te amo"-te respondi con la misma frase y caimos dormidos, eso fue lo que paso ayer…..

Fubuki:-G-Goenji?-pregunto levemente sonrojado al recordar lo que paso el dia anterior.

Goenji:-que sucede Shiro?-pregunto de una manera muy tierna

Fubuki:-s-somos novios?-dijo ahora si como un tomate.

Goenji:-claro, te amo, no hay nada que me guste mas que estar contigo-sonrio-te gustaria que lo hicieramos de nuevo?-le susurro picaramente al oido

Fubuki:-s-si-contesto muy nervioso.

Ahora sabia por fin que era correspondido, te amo, solo esa palabra necesitaba para ser feliz a tu lado, estaremos juntos por siempre, pero eso si mi amor es complicado…

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>me encanto!, me quedo muy tierno, espero les guste.<strong>_

_**espero sus reviews, mata-ne!**_


End file.
